This invention relates, in general, to linearization circuits and, more particularly, to circuits for linearizing non-linear devices.
This device was developed for use in transponders. The problem addressed herein involves errors developed when determining the distance of an object from a fixed point. A signal is transmitted from a known point to the object. This signal is then retransmitted by the object to the known point. By measuring the time delay from transmission to reception of the signal, after being corrected for circuitry delay, the distance from the known point to the object may be determined.
At the variable distances being measured the amplitude of the received signal will change. This causes the time delay of the detected pulse to vary (due to the pulse detection circuitry). This delay variation must be compensated to reduce or eliminate its effects.